For The Dancing And The Dreaming
by Ebony-the-Black-Dragon
Summary: Just a silly little song fic that came to me from watching HTTYD2 to go with my Porrim muse's quadrants. In a red rom with Latula and a palemance with Kankri


((I know that Porrim, Kankri, and Latula are all somewhat OOC, but it's how it fits for the song. I based it from a rp I did, Porrim is matesprits with Latula and moirails with Kankri))

Porrim sat on the edge of a building in the dream bubble she and her friends now basically called home. The mix of purple and gold meshed in her eyes, almost as if the sun was either rising or setting with how the colors went. The jade blood's slim grey fingers ran, through her hair as she thought, her pale, white eyes flicking over the locations of her friends.

She saw Kurloz, Meulin, and Mituna over in a spot of purple, but she couldn't tell what they were doing, it was nice to see Mituna have the helmet off for once though. Aranea was talking to Cronus and Meenah under a golden archway, but it seemed like Cronus was more content trying to get a rise out of Meenah in what Porrim hoped was a playful manner. Horrus and Rufioh were enjoying some peaceful conversation on one of the little mixes of purple and gold, Damara watching from a window. She cast her eyes around again to see if she could spot… Oh there was her moirail and matesprit! A fond smile crossed her lips at the sight of Latula skating around, and Kankri almost appearing relaxed for once as he wrote one of his many lectures.

How many sweeps had they been in the bubbles now? She had lost track if she was completely honest, but that didn't really matter to her as she everyone seemed to have fully adjusted to the life they now lived. Decaptchaloguing some fabrics and thread, her hands carefully organized everything. Her new project would be added to her pile once she was done with it as it would add an extra bit of cushion and warmth.

Getting absorbed in her project, the base was black, which would confuse most until it was done. The other pieces of fabric resting beside her were squares of different colors, shapes and symbols embroidered on them. If anyone were to ask Porrim what she was making, she would easily point out that it was a quilt with her friends symbols in their respective blood colors. The quadrants were also cut out carefully, the spade outlined in white so it would show up on the background.

She didn't notice as Latula pointed out her perch to Kankri, and the two headed up to her. Being absorbed in her work meant that she was tuned out from her surroundings, so she wasn't aware of the teal and candy red blooded trolls approaching. She didn't mind others watching her work, which Latula could vouch for having watched Porrim make the familiar red sweater Kankri wore.

Softly starting to whistle, Latula set a gentle hand on the gently black swirled shoulder. The teal blooded woman ran a her fingers through her mate's hair, her voice lifting gently as she began singing. _"1'll sw1m and s41l on s4v4g3 s34s w1th n3'3r 4 f34r of drown1ng. 4nd gl4dly r1d3 th3 w4v3s of l1f3 1f you w1ll st4y w1th m3."_ Porrim's white eyes looked up at the sound of singing, her hands gently setting the quilt and needle aside. Tula's voice continued, _"No scorch1ng sun, nor fr33z1ng cold w1ll st-"_

She was cut off by Kankri's voice joining, making them both look at him in surprise as they hadn't expected him to sing along. _"Will st9p me 9n my j9ur_ –ney. 9h, I apo9l9gize f9r that." An embarrassed blush crossed his face at having gotten caught up with the song.

A gentle chuckle came from both of the mid bloods, Porrim's slim hand gently taking one of Kankri's, her other hand resting on Latula's. Tula gently shook her head, continuing softly, not sure if her matesprit would join in. _"1f you w1ll prom1s3 m3 your h34rt. 4nd lov3…"_

Porrim processed the song when she heard the teal blood trail off, her white eyes widening gently as she realized just what song was being sung. _"And lo+ve me fo+r eternity." She finished before standing with her moirail's help and turning to face her mate, "My dearest o+ne, my darling dear, yo+ur 'rad' wo+rds asto+und me. But I've no+ need o+f mighty feats when I feel yo+ur arms aro+und me."_ As she sang the last line, she spun into the other woman's arms.

Latula gently wrapped her arms around the Virgo's waist, smiling brightly at Porrim singing. _"But 1 would br1ng you r1ngs ofgold, 1'd 3v3n s1ng you po3try!"_ Her voice lifting up again.

At hearing the Libra bring up singing poetry, a soft chuckle came from the other two trolls, and Porrim playfully asking. _"O+h, wo+uld ya?"_

Latula spun with Porrim, her hands holding the jade blood's while they began dancing. A surprised squeak came from Porrim's throat when she was lifted up in the air. _"4nd 1 would k33p you from 4ll h4rm 1f you would st4y b3s1d3 m3!"_

Porrim's slim hands reached down to gently cup Latula's face, _"I have no+ use fo+r rings o+f go+ld, I care no+t fo+r yo+ur po+etry. I o+nly want yo+ur hand to+ ho+ld…"_

Kankri's hands clapped to the tune that only the three trolls could hear in their minds, unaware of the eyes of the other nine trolls looking up to where they were dancing and singing. Latula's voice holding joy, " _1 only w4nt you n34r m3!"_

Porrim's voice rose up with Latula's as they kept dancing, their steps in time with each other, the song echoing down to the others slightly. " _To+ lo+v3 4nd k1ss, to sw33tly ho+ld! Fo+r th3 d4nc1ng 4nd th3 dr34m1ng! Thro+ugh all l1f3's so+rro+ws 4ndd3l1ghts, 1'll k33p yo+ur lo+ve 1ns1d3 m3!"_ Kankri smiled at the sight and feel of the happiness the other two were feeling. His foot tapped with the tune of the song in their minds.

All three voices lifted up joyously, the song reaching down to the others in the bubble a the area wasn't massive. _"1'll sw1m 4nd s41l 9+n s4v4g3 s34s w1th n3'3r 4 f34r 9+f dr9+wn1ng! 4nd gl4dly r1d3 th3 w4v3s 9+f life 1f y9+u w1ll st4y w1th m3!"_ The three of them dancing together to the song.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… 9h, is it 9ver? I fear I g9t a little carried away." Kankri continued to sing before he realized the song and dance were over and there were gentle chuckles coming from the Virgo and Libra.


End file.
